In the Wake of Tragedy
by Kikronze209
Summary: This story is set before, during, and after the events of chapter 11 of Fire Emblem: Awakening. It takes place from the point of view of Maribelle, and how she would feel, think, and act during these events.


This story is following Maribelle and how she may have thought, felt, and acted throughout chapter 11 of Fire Emblem: Awakening. I took some liberties in adding details about what could have happened as well as how the characters act. I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

The rays of the warm Plegian sun beat down on the Shepherds as they gathered around Robin and Chrom. Those gathered muttered amongst themselves as they stood in the blistering sands. Maribelle didn't join them in this preamble; her thoughts lingering on the days past. From atop her chestnut mare she gazed cautiously at the heartbroken Lissa who stood only a few feet from her. She wanted to reach out to her friend, to comfort her, she tried to she really did, but there was no response.

Everyone's hearts had plummeted at Emmeryn's death, Lissa's most of all. Muttering at the bitterness of the fact, Maribelle clicked her heels and trotted over to where Robin was planning stratagems.

"Lady Maribelle. Are you alright?" A firm and gentle voice reached out. With a turn of her head she found herself looking at Frederick. His face was ever the stoic visage, but his eyes betrayed the weariness in his heart; as it did in all of them.

"Of course, Sir Frederick. Are we nearly ready to commence the attack on these heathens?" Her attempt to speak in a composed manner couldn't hide the vitriol that permeated her thoughts. He simply nodded his head, his brown hair casting shadows over his face in the withering sunlight.

"Everyone, everyone, please gather around." With a graceful twist Maribelle turned back towards Robin and Chrom whose grim faces cast uneasy feelings in the pit of her stomach. The fighting would be difficult, as only a token force had been deployed to the field. Beside her Sully and Stahl rode up, their polished armour glimmering in the light. Covering her eyes she looked to the rest of her comrades.

Nearby and to the left stood Miriel. For as long as Maribelle had known her, her face had been buried in a book; today it wasn't. Next to her was the monk, Libra, who had joined them in Emmeryn's rescue attempt. She enjoyed his honesty, and found it pleasant to speak with him. Further beyond stood the pair of Donnel, now garbed with sword and shield, and the thief Gaius. Catching his gaze she glared, and he quickly returned to speaking with the young farm boy.

On her right side beyond the twin cavaliers stood Cordelia and her pegasus, though they were human and animal, they seemed to be the perfect partners. Lastly was Anna, who had spent every second jumping from person to person. And in the middle of this small group stood Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa. None of them save Robin looked anyone in the eye.

"These last few days haven't been pleasant. I know that all of us feel that we have failed. But we haven't. Emmeryn's sacrifice was not in vain, but we need to make it count. I ask you as the Shepherds of Ylisse to stand tall and stand proud for what she believed in. And today, we shall see her ideals fulfilled. We shall dispose of Gangrel and return this land to peace." They were words of encouragement, all but lost on her.

Knowing what was to come, Maribelle tuned out the Tactician's voice, and returned to her thoughts. The memory played in her head like a bard who knew only one song, over and over, getting worse with each telling. Lissa's ever smiling face that had brought everyone joy, twisting into maleficent shape of despair. Not sadness, despair. Maribelle didn't know that she could help. She didn't know how. What does one do when the sun turns into the moon?

Someone once told her the best memories are those that are bittersweet, for it is only in the full scale of emotion that one truly feels alive. They were right in a way. Lissa had saved her when all others had cast her aside. She had always been a proud of her heritage, and it made her snobbish. The other children had hated it, and bullied her relentlessly. Making up rumours that tore into her feelings like a pack of rabid dogs on rotting meat. Mocking her openly in front of others. These scars had been left on Maribelle's heart.

At least until Lissa had come along. The reason why she would forever be, in Maribelle's eyes, compared to the sun. It is said that is it always darkest before the dawn, Lissa was the dawn. She cared, but not in the same way as the others. She actually cared about Maribelle like no one else had. She became her friend when others wouldn't even speak to her. And for that, for being that dawn, Maribelle would always be Lissa's friend.

"Maribelle and Libra will support my group in the west, while Lissa and Anna shall aid Chrom's team in the south." Though the words were faint over the billowing of the wind, Maribelle had clearly caught the meaning. She would be separate from Lissa.

"Robin. I would like to request to be placed on Chrom's team." Her heart beat rapidly. She tried to hide the strain in her voice. Robin looked at her with pity, she hated pity. "Maribelle I ca-"

"I demand to be placed in Chrom's team! I will not abandon what I set out to protect." The tactician shrunk back slightly as she moved her mare a foot forward. She already failed to protect Lissa once; never again.

"Maribelle it's okay. I'll be fine." Chrom chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks flushed slightly red. She glanced at him momentarily but otherwise ignored him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You and Lissa are our two main healers and we need one of each of you in both groups." She knew that, but it didn't matter. She needed to be with Lissa now and he wasn't going to get in her way.

"Why not put Anna and Libra in your group?" Each second that the two stared each other down the tenseness in the air grew. Many suffeled about uncomfortably in the sand. Sighing Robin walked up beside her, throwing back the dark hood of his robes. She noticed that the symbols on it were faintly familiar but it was merely a moment of interest.

"Maribelle. I know you want to protect Lissa, I get that. But I need you. Everyone needs you. People will die without you and how would Lissa feel then? We've had enough death already. Please." Each word was a deep cut into her heart, and she began to form an argument and reprisal for this silly man attempting to tell her how Lissa would feel. How would he know? He was some random tactician Chrom found in a field. But before the sounds could escape her lips, a fainter voice spoke up.

"Maribelle please, I'll be okay, I promise." It was an alien voice. It wasn't the voice of a happy and cheerful girl. It was the voice of someone broken, fragile, and exhausted, and that was not her Lissa. That was not her most treasured friend. Their faces met, and though Lissa smiled, she hurt. It was progress though; Lissa had looked at her. Noticing that Robin had taken a hold of her hand she shook him off and looked away.

"Fine. I'll go with you but if Lissa is hurt in anyway I will personally hold you responsible Sir tactician." He smiled uneasily and everyone around began to gather their things and prepare.

"I'll hold you to that promise." With that he returned to where Chrom stood and the two fell into discussion. Their voices floated back as they went.

"Wait a second. She was worried about Lissa and not me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh gods. I need to talk to her. Tell her I meant nothing by it."

"Sure, whatever you say Chrom."

She felt a bit cheerier at their conversation, unsure of what exactly that meant, and moved towards where Libra stood. Sully, Donnel and Miriel were also there; they were to be her allies in the battle ahead.

* * *

Donnel and Robin were leading the charge forward. They would gather up the bulk of the enemy force and engage in hand to hand combat. Sully would flank from the southern bridge past the enemy forts and force them to face her. Miriel, Libra, and herself would follow behind the two main fighters to provide support. Once the eastern bridge had fallen they would capture the centre fort and hold off any reinforcements that the Plegians had left.

Maribelle's faith in Robin's plans had been shaken, however. She knew that at heart he did his best to keep them alive, but her thoughts returned to Emmeryn. A growing sense of worry had entangled itself within her, and she cautiously followed behind the others as they marched. Pushing back her radiant blonde hair she turned towards the south west where Sully had ridden off to. In the distance the sound of galloping hooves and the sight of gathering dust permeated into her senses.

"Lady Maribelle? Are you not feeling well?" Libra's smooth voice intermingled with the soft wind that was blowing. Realizing that she had been grimacing for several minutes she quickly hastened into the look of a proper lady.

"I am quite alright sir monk. I humbly accept your worry, but please, think nothing of it." Smiling as honestly as she could while she clicked her heels to trot a little faster. "It is a hot day and I fear it shall do no good for my disposition."

"Naga watch over you then." How quaint she thought, that he should worry over her. Perhaps if she was capable of protecting Lissa then maybe she could allow someone to worry over her, but not today.

Ahead of her Robin and Donnel were conversing about something, likely traps or hooks or something unsightly such as that. They were two odd men. Yet each of them seemed so enthusiastic when they spoke, even now they grinned from ear to ear. She giggled a little at the sight of them, but stopping herself. No. Emmeryn just died and she was laughing? They were smiling? Did her death mean nothing to them? To her?

Before she had time to deal with these thoughts an object whistled through the air near them before landing in the dirt with a thud. An arrow. Rearing her horse she looked around, no one else had noticed. Another one sailed past, this time only inches away from striking her head, before burying itself in the dust.

"Robin! They're firing arrows at us!" Shouting as loud as she could she began to gallop forward. The wind had picked up, turning from a hushed moan to a whirling tempest. One more flew out of the distance. The pain was intense and immediate, like the kiss of an estranged lover's blade as it passed into her flesh. "Robin! Robin! We're under attack!" The blood began to trickle down her arm, being rubbed off by her clothes as as rode.

The wind had begun to howl like a demon in the night. Louder and louder, drowning out her cries for help. Where had Libra gone? The sun dipped below the horizon and streaks of dark orange shot out across the sky. The closer she rode to the two men the further they seemed to be. Their bodies twisting into misshapen forms of flesh and sinew, each heartbeat sending pulses through their pustulating bodies. Before them a mountain rose, streaking across the bleeding sky, like the hand of a summoner.

At the top stood Lissa. Her small and frail form clearly terrorized about what was to happen. Maribelle kept riding forward, and the mountain rose even more s into the sky. She could see that Lissa was garbed like Emmeryn, the smooth and silken yellow robes a dazzling contrast against the unholy background. She tried to cry out, but no words let her lips, no sound reached out to her friend.

Lissa took a step forward and peered over the edge, behind her Mad King Gangrel stood cackling. The wind still grew louder, louder, and then silence. Lissa fell. The pit in Maribelle's stomach expanded. She had failed again. She always failed. A hollow laughter rang out in the silence. Her own laughter. She wanted to help the common folk all across Ylisse. To protect them, yet she couldn't even help one friend. Then a voice a clear and bright as an angels would, called out to her. It was calling her name. She turned her mare towards the voice and rode, as fast as she ever did or ever could.

And then she opened her eyes.

Long blonde hair quite like her own tumbled across a beautiful and feminine face, soft and radiant skin that was illuminated by the light above. Some otherworldly creature that had saved her from the madness?

"Thank Naga that you are waken." Libra's voice washed over her. "You saved us Maribelle you really did."

Collecting her thoughts she focused her vision and looked around. Nearby lay two men, one in the robes of Plegia, another in light leather armour. "Who were those men?" Another voice, when she reacted to with a smile, spoke.

"An enemy archer and dark mage. They captured you in an illusion then shot you off of your horse. If you hadn't warned us... we would all likely be dead." Robin stood close by, leaning on his steel blade that he had stuck into the dirt.

"Those ruffians! To think that they made me see such things! Have they no shame?" Exasperated, Maribelle hopped back onto her feet. Robin let out a slight chuckle before turning away. Libra smiled warmly and handed her the staff he was carrying. Hefting his axe he followed quickly behind. With staff in tow she saddled herself and rushed after them. Donnel and Miriel weren't around so they must have been sent on ahead.

The group pressed on, leaving Maribelle no time to think, and reached the bridge minutes later. Donnel stood alone in the middle of the bridge, scattered around him lay many bodies. Most fell to his blade, but others looked as if they had been incinerated by flames. They didn't stop to see if Miriel was standing nearby, and the two men threw them into the fray. Swords clashed against swords, and several fell to Libra's axe like trees.

Eyeing the fray with hawk-like vision Maribelle looked around for the sign of distinctive red hair. Sully was missing. Scanning the horizon she spotted another group fighting what appeared to be a knight of some sort. Unsure if it was Sully or an enemy, she switched out her mend staff for a rescue staff. She wouldn't allow anymore allies to die on her watch.

Lifting it high above her head and staring intently at her target she let her magic flow through her. It was always an invigorating feeling, as if calm ocean waves had cleansed her of all sense. Bringing the staff down with a flourish, a bright light enveloped her and flashed in the distance. The shape from before materialized beside her, and the sound of a woman's battle cry pierced her ears.

A lance struck the air and bloody droplets flicked across her face. A haggered and heavily wounded Sully had appeared, and she was bleeding profusely. "Dear god Sully, what ever happened to you?"

Alarm bells rang in her head as she tossed the rescue staff aside and set to work healing the poor girl. She noticed that Sully was breathing heavily and one of her eyes were half shut. Blood was seeping through her armour in many places, and much of it was dented or pierced.

"The bloody bastards swarmed me like flies on horse dung. There wasn't supposed to be that many there but Chrom's group must have made them deploy early." Strain leaked through her voice, and her face was pale white under the crimson and caked blood on it. "I tried to warn the others but they just kept coming. Thanks for havin-having my back Maribelle."

Working her magic again she began to trace over Sully's wounds, patching over the peeled off skin and hunks of flesh. "Think nothing of it my dear Sully. I do only what I must." In the corner of her eye she could see the growing number of corpses on the bridge, many of whom who stood at Robin's feet. His training with Lon'qu must have payed off after all. Libra had taken a few steps back and was providing some healing for the two while she worked with Sully.

"I guess I'd better get this armour off, yeah?" Carefully, Sully dismounted and began to peel off the battered and broken plate.

"Indeed so. I really must press Robin for better armour. What you are wearing looks quite strange, especially that helmet." Maribelle's energy was being drained rather quickly, she knew that Sully was in danger, but not near death. "Do be careful. We wouldn't want any stray arrows to find their way here."

Laughing slightly, Sully began to fix her leather and chain mail underneath. "Thanks Maribelle." Most of her wounds were gone, and wouldn't leave scars, save for the gash underneath her left eye.

Happy with her handiwork, Maribelle cantered down to the bridge where the trio of men were cleaning up. "It seems your deplorable smashing is useful after all." Half in jest and half serious she gazed at the three men, who were mostly unharmed.

"Good job with Sully. If you hadn't saved her she would have been dead. I'm truly grateful Maribelle." Robin smiled at her as he sheathed his sword. Blushing slightly at his words. Maribelle turned away.

"Pray that you do better in the future tactician."

"I will. But it's good to know that I have you protecting us." Blushing even more she worked her way back to Sully, who had saddled again.

"Looks like it is time to move on. Do you need anything else, Sully?" Grinning at her widely Sully spoke.

"Nope. All I need is to crush a couple more heads and show these Plegians what for." And with that she began to ride. Miriel had appeared from behind a tree, and unwilling to be left behind, Maribelle hurried after.

* * *

Though the forts were only a few short minutes away, it felt like the ride through eternity to Maribelle. Now that she had a chance to collect her thought, the gnawing worry for Lissa had crept its way back to her. Chrom was protecting her, she knew that, along with many others. Regardless of that, it was her failure that Emmeryn died, that Lissa had to suffer like she did.

Putting those thoughts asides she peered at the fort looming up before her, taking in as much of the sight as she could. The walls were built of deep brown stone and plastered together with clay. A tower resided at each of the four corners and placed carefully in the middle of the front two stood an ancient gatehouse. Beside her Miriel was scribbling furiously in a notebook, as to why, she didn't know. Movement on the walls caught her eye and she drew on the reins slightly in response.

"Up there by the battlements." Robin's arm stretched out towards where her eyes had been drawn to. "Enemy archers likely. We need to get on the walls quickly or else we're going to be turned into pincushions. C'mon!"

With Donnel setting the pace she clicked her heels and sent her mare running through the blistering heat. In the spot she stood seconds before several shafts sprouted like weeds. Though she could only feel the abnormal heat at her back, she knew Miriel was returning fire. Darkness washed over them as they passed into the shade and several men with axes lept out from behind the gate. Sully struck first, cleaving the skull of the nearest man in half with her blade.

Donnel crashed into another man shield-first and tumbled onto the ground in a writhing mess of limbs. Unable to process his shouting, she passed a wave of healing over him. The other two, Libra and Robin, were more cautious, and engaged in a clash of weaponry with several others. A calm sensation settled over her, and everything appeared clearly like nothing ever had. The rush of battle, the risk of life or limb, it was both nerveracking and calming, for it was here that she was most capable.

A soldier lunged at her with a spear and she deftly knocked it aside with her staff, before bringing it down on his head. The resulting echo gave her a brief respite, allowing her to draw back. Before he could stand he was blasted by a fireball, crumpling to the ground in a pile of ash and armour. This tempo kept up for what seemed like hours. Each of them in turn defeating another enemy.

By the time the skirmish was over a sickening number of corpses had gathered around them. Covering her face with her left hand, Maribelle approached Libra who was suffering from a large gash in his leg. Once again twirling her staff, she mended the wound and reprimanded him for his failure to be cautious. He smiled softly in response before standing and moving towards Robin. All that was left was to take the walls, and they would at last be able to rest.

"Libra, Miriel, the two of you are to stay here and stop them from flanking us. Donnel, Maribelle, I need you with me." While he spoke Robin proceeded to wipe the blood on his blade off on a nearby body. "Once we kill the enemy commander we will wait for a message from Chrom that he has defeated Gangrel."

Donnel and Maribelle nodded in response, each of them weary from the previous fighting. Though she was only a healer, magic taxed her heavily and she was looking forward to her tea time later. Stretching her arms and legs a moment, she stepped over one of the nastier corpses and followed Robin up the stairs. She could hear the young man huffing behind her; he had been fighting all day long.

They traveled along in the dark for a few short minutes comforted only by the sound of their breathing. Donnel's had taken on a bit of the rasp from the exhaustion, her own was careful and controlled, while Robin's was near silent. But soon enough they reached light again and found them staring out across an expanse of old wooden crates and several armed men. They each held strangely shaped spears save for one, who carried a huge broadsword and wore heavy plate.

"The leader." Robin spoke suddenly, causing her to jump slightly. Behind her Donnel chuckled under his breath.

Flustered she hit Robin on the shoulder. "Warn people. You wouldn't want to give me a heart attack would you?" She could almost feel the grin on his face.

"No you're right. My apologies." But in response his answer was quite serious.

"As it should be." His lighthearted nature was typically what made Robin shine, but he seemed intent on the task at hand. Stepping out from in front of her and pulling a dusty tome out of his robes, Robin began to chant. The air around them crackled, and her hair stood up strangely. She felt a surge of power pass through them, then dissipate.

"Donnel, I'll need you to deal with the leader." Were the only words he spoke before a bolt of arc lightning shot out of his outstretched palm. The static charge in the air blasted forward, frying each soldier in his or her armour. Even after it had all disappeared, she could still hear the currents of energy running through their bodies. She shivered.

The only one left, the leader, stood gazing at the bodies of his comrades, still in shock from what had occurred. Donnel grabbed his blade rushed forward past her, leaping over the fallen enemies, while Robin slid to the ground. "Robin! Are you alright?" Shouting at the man who looked like he had just touched death.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Running over to him and shaking him, she pressed him for information.

"Why was that necessary? Surely we could have taken them down?" His answer came sluggishly.

"We would have used up the last of our strength trying to get through them all, better to just be done with it than risk…" Passing out on a lady, how rude she thought to herself with a bitter smile. Though she constantly worried about Lissa, he was always worried about everyone. The sound of sword against shield shifted her attention to Donnel, who had engaged the enemy commander. They stood face to face, matching swing for swing, but the other man was slightly stronger, she could tell.

Right as she prepared herself to help Donnel, the large man struck forward with a jab, piercing through the boy's abdomen. Blood splattered across the warm brown stones like raindrops falling from a tree. He had scored a lucky critical hit and quickly stepped over his opponent. Donnel would bleed out fast if she didn't do something. From behind him the brute withdrew a gleaming axe and hurled it at her.

Ducking down, it passed safely over her and shattered against the wall, little bits twinkling all around her. Hastily grabbing at the book in Robin's hands she prepared herself. She didn't know how to cast spells, but hoped that here and now she would at least stall him. Gathering the magic in her fingertips, and shakily copying Robin's speech from before, Maribelle unleashed the spell.

Then there was black.

* * *

The sound of laughter stirred Maribelle from sleep, rudely interrupting the dream that she had been enjoying. It was surprising that she had liked it, considering who it involved, but never the less she opened her eyes. She was inside a tent, and beside her sat Robin and Lissa, who were chattering happily to each other. Sitting bolt upright she looked at the two of them, who looked at her startled, before laughing again.

"Are you okay Maribelle?" Robin posed the question, but she was more concerned with other things.

"What happened? Where am I?" Confused as to how she got here, she started to fear the worst. Attempting to glean the information from Robin's face, he simply smiled.

"We won. You took out the enemy hero, and quite handily may I add, but passed out." Sticking his hands behind him, he pulled out a large package. "Libra and Miriel raced to the top and helped us while we were down. Donnel had a bit of a close call, but he'll be alright." Sighing in relief, Maribelle eyed the strange object he was holding out to her. Nodding for her to take it, she did.

"Chrom smashed the enemy to the south and defeated Gangrel. Cordelia came by to tell us. If we hadn't taken the fort then they would have been flanked and it would have been over." As he smiled she opened it, revealing the large, leatherbound tome they had used before. "If you hadn't been there we would have lost. So thank you. Thank you for everything Maribelle." Beside him Lissa had started to cry.

"My darling Lissa, why are you crying?" Speaking the words softly, she placed the book aside and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Because you could have been hurt Maribelle!" Choking the answer out, Lissa buried her head in Maribelle's arms.

"My darling. I would gladly give my life to make sure you were safe. You saved me and I will forever be in your debt." Though she wanted to cry too, she wouldn't infront of Robin, who had begun to leave the tent.

"But I don't want that. I want you to be safe and stay with me because you're my friend! And Robin told me how you felt because Emm died. But you're not responsible for that. Gangrel was and he's dead." Sitting back slightly Lissa stared at Maribelle. "Let's help each other. Let's get strong together. I don't want to lose you Maribelle." At this point the both of them had begun to bawl. Robin too was getting teary eyed as he stood near the entrance.

Glancing at the man in the corner, Maribelle composed herself and wiped away Lissa's tears. "Sir Robin. I know this may be much to ask. But would you be so kind as to teach us to read these tomes?"

"It would be my pleasure." Smiling at the pair of tear ridden girls one last time, he turned with a swirl of his cloak and disappeared into the night. Maribelle watched him walk for sometime, before returning her attention to Lissa. They sat for many hours into the night, talking and enjoying tea more so than they ever had before.


End file.
